Random Story Idea 1
by MadaraRennigan
Summary: Here are some ideas for stories. Leave your comments on weather to do them or not and other ideas in the chapters. No flames please as these are just ideas and are not meant to be an insult to anybody, most are comedies.


This story will involve Naruto and others (peoples choice) getting sent to a new world due to the 10-tails power. They ten become engulfed in that worlds crazy crap.

To clear something up the people of this land age much slower than those of us on earth. 33 years on earth are equal to 1 galactic year. Also they are much more numerous than on earth which to them is Useless Planet #5678213.

Dr. Professor, Lord High Inquisitor, Master, Lieutenant General, Darth Antagonist Esq. the 42nd and 45/2348ths, King of the Poenee Republic- The main villain, has absolute power and hates all of everything- not to be accociated with Darth from star wars, Darth is his actual name, aged same as Jakobb in galactic years

Mr. J.P. Protagonist- The good guy who loves everyone and peace, private in the 3rd empire, aged 460 galactic years

Whorehey-The queen of the Poenee Republic, pronounced whore-hay, aged Before the beginning of time, ugliest creature in all of existance, loves everyone and hates dogs but loves cats, even though she is violently allergic

Hanoj- Führer of the 3rd Empire, rules over home of the church and created the Final Solution to the problem (It happens to be 42 by the by), aged 679,980 galactic years

Quinten- Homo comic relief in an anti-homo universe, dies in agony, killed by his BF Mr. Protagonist, aged 458 galactic years

Lydia- Female lead, useless, is GF of both Protagonist and Antagonist but somehow manages to become main focus in movie, aged 33 earth years and 1 galactic year

Morgan Freeman- Narrator, age unimportant, greatest thing ever, GOD, yes

Jakobb- 3,746,589th Pope King Führer of the Church of the Explosive Metaball, spreads anti-homo religion, aged 967,014,560 galactic years-name pronounced, Yah-cob

Rye-anne- Archbishop of the church, personally murdered over 3089 other priests to get his position and presided at the deaths of over 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 X 600,000,000,000 to the 666th power nonbelievers and aged 789,985,235 galactic years-name pronounced Ryan

Church of the Explosive Metaball (Met-a-ba-yah)- basicly like the Catholic church mixed with westboro baptist church, only more hatred and coverups, spaghetti costs extra, also you will bake in the meatball oven FOREVER= Spaghetti=heaven Meatball oven=hell, priests of the religion are not suseptable to any wars or to any conficts

Clowns- they will DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL Thank You.

Random Army Guys- people of the armies of the 3rd Empire and the Poenee Republic, die in horrible pain

Poenee Republic- Kingdom of Antagonist and his "wife", conqured by force and ruled in a tyrranical monarchy-pronounced pony

3rd Empire- Neighbor kingdom of the Poenee Republic, wants to conqore through force and kill the Republic, then the Clowns and then you, yes you, you know who you are home of the only religion in this universe

This story takes place long before after the near future of the past and in a galaxy far far away yet very close due to black holes. As a matter of fact in a few years our galaxy will collide with this one killing everything.

Wall-Breaker- Freelancer, breaks the fourth wall, randomly drops Burning hot coffee and sneezes on people for money

Alcoholics Anonymous- The society only for quiters Run by Herr, Frau, Meister, Burgermeister, Meisterburger, Fürhur, Chancellor, Tim the 32nd and 1/2

Herr, Frau, Meister, Burgermeister, Meisterburger, Fürhur, Chancellor, Tim the 32nd and 1/2- God in disguise, aged older that Whorehey, hates all of you and hates anything fun or happy, lives in a world or gray and sandness

Ok, so here is the idea. Please let me know what you think and who you would want in this story with Naruto. It will be a Naruhina story IF I were to do a paring. (unlikely)


End file.
